A gimbal is a device for attaching objects to one another. A gimbal typically includes at least two bases, each for mounting on a different object. The bases are pivotally attached to one another, allowing some degree of movement of the objects relative to one another, about at least one axis of rotation. Gimbals are commonly used to hold equipment stable when mounted to flexible and/or moving surfaces.
The movements of the objects to which the gimbals are mounted create loads in the gimbals. The ability of a gimbal to withstand loads is dependent on several factors, including, among other things, the overall size, weight, and materials of the gimbal; the size, shape, orientation, and placement of its components; and the use of any reinforcing structure. More specifically, factors in the ability of a gimbal to withstand lateral loads include the distribution of loads among its components, as well as the distance between the mounting surfaces of the gimbal. The greater the distance between the mounting surfaces, the higher the stresses in the gimbal resulting from any particular load will be.
The strength of a gimbal may be improved by increasing its size or, more specifically, the thickness of the materials from which it is made. However, larger and/or thicker components are also heavier than their smaller and/or thinner counterparts. For many applications, particularly in the aerospace and marine industries, where gimbals are often used, size and weight can be critical design parameters. Further, as discussed above, increases in the distance between the mounting surfaces increase the stresses in the gimbal for any given load. Therefore, simply increasing the size of the gimbal may not achieve the desired improvement in the ability of the gimbal to withstand loads. Thus, increases in size and/or weight may simply not be acceptable solutions. A need exists for a gimbal with improved strength without the penalty of additional size and/or weight.
Systems have been developed for pivotally mounting objects relative to one another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,349, issued to Herbst on Dec. 2, 1975 (“the '349 patent”), teaches a universal bearing support, pivotable about two axes. The '349 patent teaches a lower base plate and an upper base plate pivotable with respect to one another. A spherical bearing assembly allows for both longitudinal pivoting around a center bolt and lateral pivoting about a spherical bearing. The '349 patent further provides elastomeric pads to attenuate shock and/or vibration.
Although the system of the '349 patent may allow for both longitudinal and lateral pivoting and provides some absorption of shock and/or vibration, it does not provide any particular structure for enhancing the ability of the device to withstand loads. Further, the elastomeric pads only act in shear, and thus, do not have any effect on the ability of the device to withstand lateral loads. Also, the '349 patent discloses no structure for evenly distributing loads among its components, nor does it disclose reinforcing structure of any kind.
The disclosed gimbal is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.